remfandomcom-20200214-history
List of songs
To add: *''Accelerate'' Deluxe Edition *''Accelerate'' b-sides *Christmas singles *''Live in London'' *''Murmur'', Reckoning, Fables, LRP, Document Deluxe Editions *''Deep Cuts: R.E.M. EP'' *''Bridge School Benefit, Vol. 1'' *"Losing My Religion" EP 2010 *''Collapse into Now'' Deluxe Edition *"NOLA" *"Man on the Moon" (Live, Tokyo 2005) *B-sides from Record Store Day 7" *"A Month of Saturdays", "Hallelujah", and "We All Go Back" *Living Well Is the Best Revenge (live) *Video album versions *iTunes Originals – R.E.M. versions *Wanderlust (Clayton St. Studio version)" from ''AthFest 10. *Unplugged album *Rarities compilations from IRS/WB *REMTV (with mono download of Italian concert) *7in-83-88 (no new songs but add to discography) *''OoT'' re-release *''AftP'' re-release *http://www.30days30songs.com/9 "World Leader Pretend" (Live) *http://www.slicingupeyeballs.com/2014/05/20/rem-complete-rarities-warner-bros-1988-2011/ *http://www.remrock.com/remrock/discography.php?thepage=tracks *http://www.rocklistmusic.co.uk/REM_Guide.htm # *#9 Dream *1,000,000 **Live - 1987-07-13 - Boston, United States *12XU *165 Hillcrest *20th Century Boy *2JN *32 Chord Song *7 Chinese Bros. *9-9 **Live - 1987-07-13 - Boston, United States/Live - 1984-04-20 - Paris, France A *Academy Fight Song *Accelerate *Action *Addicted to Love *Adagio *Aftermath *After Hours *Ages of You **Live - 1983-07-13 - Boston, United States **Live in studio *Ain't No Sunshine *Airportman *All Right Now *All the Best *All the Right Friends **Demo **Live in studio *All the Way to Reno (You're Gonna Be a Star) **Edit **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States *All Tomorrow's Parties *Alligator Aviator Autopilot Antimatter *Americanos *Andy Gets Fired *The Andy Griffith Show *Angel *Animal **Single Version *Another Girl, Another Planet *The Apologist *Aquarius *Arms of Love *Around the Sun *The Ascent of Man **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *At My Most Beautiful **Radio Mix *Atlantis *Auctioneer (Another Engine) B *Babelogue *Baby Baby *Baby, I *Bad *Bad Day **Demo **Edit **Live - 2003-09-21 - Austin, United States **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Bad Karma *Baggy Trousers *The Ballad of Cat Ballou *The Banana Boat Song *The Banana Splits Show Theme *Bandwagon *Bang and Blame **Edit **Instrumental Version **K Version **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Barney Miller Theme *Batman Theme *Bay City Rollers Theme *Be All that You Can Be *Be Bop a Lula *Be Mine **Mike on Bus Version *Beachball **Chef Remix *Beat a Drum **Dalkey Demo *The Beat Goes On *Begin the Begin **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2006-11-15 - Athens, United States *Behind Closed Doors *Belong **Live - 1989-11-10 - Greensboro, United States **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States **Live - 1992-03-28 - Charleston, United States *Ben *Better Man *Big Spender *Billy Boy *Binky the Doormat **Live - 1995-11-18 - Atlanta, United States *Birdland *Birds in Perspex *Bittersweet Me *Black Boys on Mopeds *Blue *Blue-Tail Fly *Bodycount *Born on the Bayou *Born to Run *Bow Song *Boy (Go)! *Boy in the Well **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Breakin' in My Heart *Broken Whiskey Glass *Burning Down *Burning Hell *But It's Alright *By the Time I Get to Phoenix C *California Dreaming *California Stars *Camera *Can I Be Happy with Someone Else? *Cant Get There from Here **Edit *Carnival of Sorts (Box Cars) *Catapult **Live - 1984-06-27 - Seattle, United States *The Chain *Chained to the Wall *Chance (Dub) *Chappaquiddick *Chicken Train *Chorus and the Ring *Christmas Griping *Christmas in Tunisia *Christmas Jingle *Christmas Song *Christmas Time Is Here *Christmas Time (Is Here Again) *Circus Envy *Color Me Impressed *Come and Join Us *The Counting Song *Country Feedback **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-07-13 - Wiesbaden, Germany *Cowbell Song *Crazy *Crimson and Clover *Crush with Eyeliner **Instrumental Version **Live - 1995-06-06 - Detroit, United States **Live - 1995-06-23 - New York City, United States *Cushy Tush *Cuyahoga **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland D *Dallas *Dancing in the Moonlight *Dangerous Times *Dark Globe *Daydream *Daysleeper *Day Tripper *Deck the Halls *Dem Bones *Departure **Demo *The Devil Rides Backwards on a Horse Called Maybe *A Different Crowd *Diminished *Disappear *Disarm *Discoverer *Disturbance at the Heron House **Live - 1987-05-24 - Santa Monica, United States *D.I.V.O.R.C.E. *D.O.A. *Do You Love Me? *Does Your Mother Know? *Doll Parts *(Don't Fear) The Reaper *(Don't Go Back To) Rockville **Edit **Live - 2003-10-25 - Oslo, Norway **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Don't Talk *Draggin' the Line *Dream (All I Have to Do) *Drift Away *Drive **Primary Remix **Secondary Remix **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Driver 8 **Live - 1984-06-27 - Seattle, United States *Drug Train *Dust Bowl E *(Eagle Song) *E-Bow the Letter *Egyptian Reggae *Eight Miles High *Electrolite **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States *Electron Blue **Live - 2005-02-26 - Dublin, Ireland *(The Eleventh, Untitled Song) **Instrumental *Emphysema *The End *Endgame **Live - 1991-03-15 - London, United Kingdom *Every Word Means No *Every Day Is Yours to Win *Everybody Hurts **Edit **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1993-09-03 - Hollywood, United States **Live - 1999-06-25 - Glastonbury, United Kingdom **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Exhuming McCarthy **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Experiment in Terror F *The Factory *Fall on Me **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Falling in Love Again *Falls to Climb *Farm Rap *Fascinating *Favorite Writer *Feeling Gravitys Pull *Femme Fatale *Fever *Final Straw **Internet release **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **MoveOn Remix *Find the River **Live, Christmas single 2002 *Finest Worksong **Lengthy Version **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Media Version **Other Mix/Mutual Drum and Horn Mix *Firehouse *Fireplace *First We Take Manhattan *The Flowers of Guatemala *Folsom Prison Blues *For the Love of Money *For Your Love *Forty Second Song *Frankenstein *Freddie's Dead *Free-form Jazz *Free Money *Fretless *Frog Went A-Courtin' *Frogmore *Fruity Organ *Funtime **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Furry, Happy Monsters *Future 40's (String of Pearls) G *Galveston *Gardening at Night **Acoustic Version **Different Vocal Mix **Live - 1987-07-13 - Boston, United States/Live - 1984-04-20 - Paris, France **Slow Version **Slower Electric Version *Gentle on My Mind *Gepetto *Get on Their Way *Get Up **Live - 1989-11-07 - Roanoke, United States *Ghost Dance *The Ghost in You *Ghost Reindeer in the Sky *Ghost Riders *Ghost Riders in the Sky *A Girl Like You *Gloria *Go Daniel *God Save the Queen *Gonna Have a Real Good Time Together *Goo Goo Muck *Good Advices *Good King Wenceslas *Gray Squirrel *The Great Beyond **Edit **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Great Big *Green Grow the Rushes *Groover H *Ha (We Get Paid for It) *Hairshirt *Half a World Away **Live - 1991-04-01 - Los Angeles, United States *Hang on Sloopy *Hanging Free and Low *Happy Birthday *Happy Together *Harborcoat *A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall *Harpers *Hastings and Main *Have You Ever Seen the Rain? *Heartbreak Beat *Hello in There *Hey! Hey! Nadine *Hey Little Girl *High on Rebellion *High Speed Train **Live in Studio *Hippy Hippy Shake *Holiday in Cambodia *Hollow Man *Home on the Range *Honkey Tonk Women *Hootenanny *Hope *Horse to Water *A Horse with No Name *Hot Day *Hot Time in the City *Houston *How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us *Hyena **Demo I *I Believe *I Believe (jazz standard) *I Can Only Give You Everything *I Can't Control Myself *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction *I Don't Sleep, I Dream **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1994-11-12 - New York City, United States *I Enjoy Being a Boy *I Got You Babe *I Remember California *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For *I Took Your Name **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *I Walked with a Zombie *I Wanna Be Your Dog *I Want You Tonight *I Wanted to Be Wrong **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2004-09-15 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *I Was Just Watching *I Will Survive *I'll Be Your Mirror *I'll Take the Rain **Jamie Candiloro Remix *I'm Gonna DJ **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *I'm Not Over You *(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone *I've Been High **Chef Remix **Her Space Holidy/Marc Bianchi Remix **Knobody/Dahoud Darien for 12 Nations Remix **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2001-05-31 - Sydney, Australia **Matthew "Intended" Herbert Remix *I've Got a Charm I Wear Every Day *If I Had a Hammer *If You're Happy *Ignoreland *Imitation of Life **Live - 2001-03-29 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *In the Year 2525 *Interim Medley *It Happened Today *It's a Free World Baby *It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) **Edit **Live - 1989-11-11 - Macon, United States **Live - 2003-09-13 - Red Rocks, United States *Itsy Bitsy Spider J *Jackson *Java *Jazz Lips *Jesus *Jesus Christ *Jimmy Crackcorn *John the Revelator *Judy *Just a Touch **Demo *Just Like Me K *King of Birds *King of Comedy **808 State Remix **808 State Remix Instrumental *King of the Road *Kohoutek L *La Bamba *Land *Landslide *Last Date *Laughing *L.A. Woman *Leave **Alternate Version *Leaving New York **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **Calderone Short Version Dub **Montego The Duke & The Remix **Victor Calderone Extended Club Mix *Let Me In **Live, Christmas single 2002 *Let's Stay Together *Letter Never Sent *Lewis *Lies *Life and How to Live It **Live - 1987-09-14 - Utrecht, the Netherlands *The Lifting **Knobody/Dahoud Darien for 12 Nations Remix **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Now It's Overhead Mix **Original Version *Lightnin' Hopkins *Like a Rolling Stone *The Lion Sleeps Tonight *Lisa Says *Little America **Extended Version **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Live for Today *Living Well Is the Best Revenge *Lonesome Cowboy Dave *Long Legged Girl (With a Short Dress on) *Long Road *Losing My Religion **Live - 1991-04-01 - Los Angeles, United States **Live - 1991-04-13 - New York City, United States **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States **Live - 1992-03-28 - Charleston, United States **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Lotus **Weird Mix *Louie, Louie *Love Is All Around **Live - 03-01-1991-03-01 - Los Angeles, United States *Low **Alternative Version **Live - 1991-03-15 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States *Low Desert *Lucky Piece *Lynne and Andy M *Magic Carpet Ride *Magnetic North *Make It All Okay *Man on the Moon **Edit **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 1999-06-25 - Glastonbury, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **Orchestral *Man-Sized Wreath *Mandolin Strum *Maps and Legends **Live - 1987-05-24 - Santa Monica, United States **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *The Mary Tyler Moore Show Theme *Me in Honey **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Me, Marlon Brando, Marlon Brando and I *The Medicine Show *Mediocrity *Memphis Train Blues *Merry Christmas to You *Midnight Blue *Milk and Cookies **Edit *Mine Smell Like Honey *Miracle *Mississippi Queen *Money Love *Monty Got a Raw Deal **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Moon River *Moral Kiosk *Mr. Richards *Munich *My Elusive Dreams *My Generation *My Last Date with You *Mystery to Me N *Narrator *Near Wild Heaven *Needles and Pins *Nervous Breakdown *Neverland *New Orleans Instrumental No. 1 **Long Version *New Orleans Instrumental No. 2 *New Test Leper **Acoustic *Night Swim *Nightswimming *No Matter What O *Oceanside *Oddfellows Local 151 *Oh My Heart *Oh Suzanna *Old Man Kensey *On the Fly *The One I Love **Live - 1987-05-24 - Santa Monica, United States **Live - 1999-06-25 - Glastonbury, United Kingdom **Live - 2001-05-07 - Paris, France **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2001-06-01 - Sydney, Australia **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *One Nation Under a Groove *Only in America *Orange Crush **Instrumental **Live - 1989-11-13 - Georgia, United States/1989-04-30 - Orlando, United States **Live - 1995-11-21 - Atlanta, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **Live from Tourfilm *Organ Song *Out in the Country *The Outsiders **Alternative Mix P *Paint It, Black *Pale Blue Eyes *Parade of the Wooden Soldiers *Parakeet *Peace Train *The People Have the Power *Perfect Circle **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom *Permanent Vacation **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Photograph *Picture This *Pilgrimage *Pills *Pipeline *Pop Song 89 **Acoustic **Demo **Live - 1991-03-15 - London, United Kingdom *Pretty Persuasion **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States *Privilege (Set Me Free) Q *The Queen of Eyes R *Radar Love *Radio Free Europe **Dub **Edit **Hib-Tone Version **Live - 1992-11-18 - Athens, United States **Mitch Easter Remix *Radio Song **Monster Mix **Tower of Luv Bug Mix *Rave On *Raymond Chandler Evening *Reason to Believe *Rebel, Rebel *Red Rain *Respect *Revolution *Rhiannon *Roadrunner *Romance *Rotary Eleven *Rotary Ten *Rotary Thirteen *Route 66 *Runaway S *Sad Lovers Waltz *Sad Professor **Live in the Studio *Saturday Night *Saturn Return *Scheherazade *Second Guessing *Secret Agent Man *See No Evil *Sex Bomb *Shakin' All Over *Shaking Through *Sharp Dressed Man *She Just Wants to Be **Jamie Candiloro Remix **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2004-09-15 - London, United Kingdom *(She's A) Brickhouse *Shine *Shiny Happy People **(Dance to the) Music Mix **Hip Mix **Pop Mix *The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonite *Silver Bells *Simple Gifts *Sing for the Submarine *Sing, Sing a Song *The Singing Cage *Sitting Still **Hib-Tone Version *Skank *Skin Tight *Skip a Rope *Slapstick Heart *Slippin' and Slidin' *Sloop John B. *Smiling Faces Sometimes *Smokin' in the Boys' Room *Smokestack Lightnin' *So Fast, So Numb **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland **Live in Studio *So You Think You're in Love *So, You Wanna Be a Rock and Roll Star? *So. Central Rain (I'm Sorry) **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2003-09-09 - Los Angeles, United States **Live - 2006-11-15 - Athens, United States **Live - 2007-07-03 - Dublin, Ireland http://www.nomrf.org/catalog/item/4783777/4924037.htm *Speed Metal *Sponge *Spooky *Stand *Star Me Kitten **Alternate Version **Demo *Star 69 *Star Spangled Banner *Staring Down the Barrel of the Middle Distance *Stony River *Stranded in the Jungle *Strange *Strange Currencies **Instrumental *Streets of Your Town *Stumble *Subway Train *Surfing the Ganges *Sugar Cane *Summer Turns to High **Her Space Holiday/Marc Bianchi Remix *Summertime *Sunshine of Your Love *Superman *Supernatural Superserious *Suspicion **Edit **Live - 1998-06-14 - Washington, D.C., United States **Live - 1998-10-28 - London, United Kingdom *Swan Swan H **Live - 1986-01-26 - Athens, United States *Sweet Caroline *Sweet Home Alabama *Sweet Jane *Sweetness Follows **Live 2003 *Swing Low Sweet Chariot T *Take Seven *Takin' Care of Business *Talk About the Passion *Tears of a Clown *Texarkana *That Beat *That Someone Is You *(Theme from) The Monkees *Theme from Two Steps Onward *There She Goes Again *These Days **Live 2003 **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *This Friendly World *Through with You *Tighten Up *Time After Time (AnnElise) *Time After Time, Etc. *Time Is on My Side *Time of the Season *Title *Tired of Singing Trouble *Tired of Waiting (For You) *Tom's Diner *Tongue **Instrumental Version **Live - 1995-07-06 - Detroit, United States **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Tony Thrown Out *Toyland *Toys in the Attic *Trains (I Can Stretch My Hands Out) *Try Not to Breathe *Turkey in the Straw *Turn You Inside-Out **Live - 1989-04-30 - Orlando, United States **Live from Tourfilm *Tusk U *Überlin *Unbelievable *Under My Thumb *Underneath the Bunker *Undertow **Live - 1995-11-18 - Atlanta, United States *Unknown Ventures instrumental, 1981 *Unknown - April 2, 1981 *Unknown - October 23, 1981 (I) *Unknown - October 23, 1981 (II) *Unknown - November 7, 1981 *Unknown - June 25, 1982 *Unknown - April 24, 1984 *Unknown - December 4, 1984 *Unknown - June 26, 1985 *Unknown - July 12, 1981 *Unknown - August 31, 1985 *Unknown - October 15, 1985 *Unknown - November 30, 1985 *Unknown - December 8, 1985 *Unknown - September 6, 1986 *Unknown - September 10, 1986 *Unknown - October 9, 1986 *Unknown - October 24, 1986 *Unknown - October 27, 1986 *Unknown - September 3, 1987 *Unknown - September 27, 1987 *Unknown - October 1, 1987 *Unknown - October 4, 1987 *Unknown - October 17, 1987 *Unknown - October 19, 1987 *Unknown - October 23, 1987 *Unknown - October 29, 1987 *Unknown - November 18, 1987 *Unknown - November 20, 1987 *Unknown - November 24, 1987 *Unknown - November 28, 1987 *Unknown - March 15, 1989 *Unknown - March 21, 1989 *Unknown - April 12, 1987 *Unknown - September 9, 1989 *Unknown - October 20, 1989 *Unknown - March 13, 1991 *Unknown - April 10, 1991 *Unknown - June 15, 1991 *Unknown - February 22, 1995 *Unknown - November 9, 1998 (I) *Unknown - November 9, 1998 (II) *Unknown - November 11, 1998 *Unknown - February 17, 1999 *Unknown - June 26, 1999 *Unknown - July 13, 1999 *Unknown - July 14, 1999 *Unknown - July 25, 1999 *Unknown - August 9, 1999 *Unknown - August 21, 1999 *Unknown - August 24, 1999 *Unknown - August 29, 1999 *Unknown - August 30, 1999 *Unknown - August 31, 1999 *Unknown - September 2, 1999 (I) *Unknown - September 2, 1999 (II) *Unknown - September 8, 1999 *Unknown - September 10, 1999 *Until the Day Is Done *Untitled Instrumental 1 *Untitled Instrumental 2 V *Voice of Harold W *Wait *Waiting for Mary *The Wake-Up Bomb **Live - 1995-11-18 - Atlanta, United States *Walk, Don't Run *Walk It Back *Walk Unafraid **Live - 1999-08-29 - Atlanta, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Wall of Death *Walters Theme *Wanderlust *The Wayward Wind *We Are Family *We Don't Need Another Hero *We Live as We Dream, Alone *We Walk **Live - 1983-07-13 - Boston, United States *Weatherman *Welcome to the Occupation **Live - 10-07-2003 - New York City, United States *Wendell Gee *West of the Fields *What If We Gave It Away? *What's New, Pussycat? *What's the Frequency, Kenneth? **Edit **Instrumental **K Version **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1994-11-12 - New York City, United States **Live - 2004-10-23 - Atlanta, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Where's Captain Kirk? *Whispering Grass *White Tornado **Live in studio *White Train *Whole Lotta Love *Why Not Smile **Oxford American Version *Wichita Lineman *Wicked Game *Wild Thing *Windout **With Friends *Winged Mammal Theme *Winter *Wipe Out *With a Girl Like You *With the People *Who Made the Bed? *Wolves, Lower **Faster Version *Word Up *World Leader Pretend **Live - 1989-11-10 - Greensboro, United States **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States *The Worst Joke Ever *The Wrong Child Y *Yellow River *Yellow Rose of Texas *You *You Ain't Goin' Nowhere *You Are the Everything **Live - 1989-11-13 - Atlanta, United States **Live 2003 *You Just Have to Be Crazy *You Shook Me All Night Long *You're in the Air Z *Zither See also *R.E.M. discography *List of albums *List of box sets *List of compilation albums *List of EPs *List of live albums *List of music videos *List of promos *List of side projects *List of singles *List of video albums Category:Songs